


Gloss and Glitter

by mrtvejpes



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alcohol as Lube (But Not Really Because It's A/B/O), Alpha Yoo Kihyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Also Fuck at First Sight, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Enthusiastic Consent, Hoseok Calls Kihyun "Angel" Shut Up, Implied orgy, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Power Bottoms and Obedient Tops, Public Sex, Rimming, Voyeurism, kiho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrtvejpes/pseuds/mrtvejpes
Summary: Kihyun always put up at least a moderately heartfelt fight where parties in the middle of a week were concerned (What the fuck were weekends for?), but this one he had a personal vendetta against.This one put him in a sheer black dress with only a sigh of delicate lace covering his chest.





	Gloss and Glitter

The music was a heartbeat: closed off, contained within the basement of the club. The building roared from the foundations to the top as though there was truly a breathless pulse running through the concrete, a rush of bass and blood that kept it alive.

The floor trembled under Kihyun as he tiptoed to the booth, stepping over spilled liquids and glitter. God, there was so much glitter everywhere. It pierced Kihyun's eyes, smiling silver and iridescent in the flits and flickers of light and dark. Kihyun hadn't even sat down yet and he already felt some of the shiny dust getting stuck in his ass crack. Sticking to his skin. Making him look as one of the omegas.

That was the last of his concerns, though. If he had any say in it, he'd let everyone know that the outfit he had to wear to fit the dress code of the party lent him a more omegaian look than all the glitter in the world could.

Clutching his glass, Kihyun walked on, so sure on his platformed high heels that he considered wearing them daily. If anything, the thick platform put an additional layer between himself and the soiled dance floor. For the first time, he thanked Changkyun for lending him the boots – for physically forcing them onto Kihyun's feet, more like it – though he would never admit his gratitude out loud. He was too set on being a party pooper today.

_So, like any other day_ , Changkyun had said when he'd finished lacing the boots up for him. He'd used the end of his saree to pat his forehead, only partially pretending that it'd been a piece of work to dress  _and_ persuade Kihyun to do this. And it had, the alpha had to give it to him.  Kihyun always put up at least a moderately heartfelt fight where parties in the middle of a week were concerned (What the fuck were weekends for?), but this one he had a personal vendetta against.

This one put him in a sheer black dress with only a sigh of delicate lace covering his chest.

He sat down, thighs in stockings squished against Minhyuk's bare ones. He grunted with all the grumpiness he could dig for within his already alcohol-hazed self. He leaned back, leather creaking on leather as his pitifully short but warm leather jacket grazed the backrest of the booth seat. It had been a battle of life and death to even win the right to wear the jacket to the party since Changkyun and Minhyuk had complained that it covered his nipples.

Kihyun had won in the end, of course, because as much as “a hoe never gets cold,” he definitely did, and moreso in the middle of autumn.

And anyway, who was Changkyun to criticize his fashion choices? Kihyun would also be comfortable clad in a fully functional Indian bridal attire, saree and jewels and all, heavy brocade hiding his whole body. Changkyun even wore a veil over his hair. All Kihyun could see of him was his face, his hooked nose adorned by a sun-shaped gold ring connected to his earring with a fine gold chain, and a hint of his doughy hip and side where the saree wound around his waist.

But fuck, those henna-soaked hands were a nice sight. Kihyun's irritation at the beta vaporized in an instant.

Then he took another swallow of his drink and other things vaporized from his mind as well.

For one, how alone he was.

Jooheon and Minhyuk were leaning into each other beside Kihyun. They had their heads hung together and they whispered and giggled about something, matching red lipsticks already smeared and their long, red, _backless_ couple dresses askew at the slits. Across from them, Hyunwoo sat in his own wetness, heavy chest bursting from the frills and froths of his Lolita-styled dress. Changkyun was the only one missing, but Kihyun found him easily at the counter. The kiddo had been shamelessly and sort of successfully flirting with the bartender for the past hour.

Kihyun gave Hyungwon a sympathetic stare. It seemed that nobody could escape the dress code, not even the staff of  _Aboard._ Smile on sale, Hyungwon poured drinks and salted the rims of glasses in a dress that would put Michelle Pfeiffer in Scarface to shame. His bare throat had a similar effect on the alphas as the alcohol he served.

Unfortunately for Changkyun, it also had the same effect on betas. And  _this_ beta in particular was so gone that he'd dressed like a traditional bride just because he'd heard that Hyungwon's adoptive parents were a very nice Indian couple.

Kihyun suckled at his drink sourly. He wished he had at least someone to act a fool for. Now he just looked like one.

 

Several Glowtinis later, Kihyun still studied his own glass and all the glitter powdering his clothes in crisp flickers instead of watching the throng throb on the dance floor. Because of that, he was still alone, and still felt like a fool, only it was getting worse with every gulp.

The thing was, the longer he sat there, the stronger the scents around him got. Hyunwoo's scent, for one. Jooheon's scent. The scent of other alphas too, though that one didn't bother Kihyun all that much. Solid, the musky fragrance sat at the back of his throat like a bitter almond, challenging him, perhaps, to overpower it with his own presence. But it didn't dumb him down like the dew-like haze that the scatter of omegas left the air all around him.

Growing up, before he'd presented, Kihyun had always heard people compare the smell of a relaxed omega to a particularly potent perfume. Twenty years later, he had to disagree with that nonsense. He had to disagree very fucking loudly. Perfumes parched his tongue and tasted all wrong. Tasted all filmy and fake, coating his tongue in a sheet of sweetness and ethanol.

But this scent – it went right through him. Rained over him, seeped into him. It made his lungs tremble and veins swell over his bones. He glanced down at his hands, absently rubbing the sweaty glass with both thumbs.

It made him _horny._

Smells clinging to him like the everpresent glitter, Kihyun got up, but it was too late. Jooheon took a sharp intake of breath and whined into Minhyuk's mouth, breaking the series of whispers they'd been sharing. Hyunwoo didn't react otherwise than by looking up, but Kihyun _felt him_ , and now he really had to go. Had to run to the proverbial hills.

His only escape was the mass on the dance floor. Waving like corals, the crowd exhaled fumes and fragrances like flowers in a tightly glassed in hothouse, but Kihyun took it all in, and took it gladly. He pulsed through the bodies, finding solace in numbers, the smell of everything so overwhelming that his head hurt, but his cock no longer did. Bodies pushed him, shoulders and hips and hands.

Drinking the thickness in the air, Kihyun let the crowd sway him. He was seagrass in a riptide, pleasantly out of focus for a moment. Cased in the endless to-and-fro motion. Slow.

Then, the split-second blindness had gone, a sharp ray of light ran right into the crowd, and an omega twice his size cupped Kihyun's whole face. His eyeshadow glowed like all those drinks Kihyun had swallowed.

“I'm in fucking love.”

For a second there, Kihyun thought _he_ had said it. And then he realized that he hadn't. The words simmered in his temples uttered in the stranger's voice, and Kihyun couldn't decide what hit him sweeter – his voice or his scent.

He flushed.

The stranger's hands slid down his neck, chasing the blush that spread over Kihyun's skin like watercolour. He caressed the juncture between Kihyun's clavicles. Timid, the tips of his fingers pushed the leather jacket aside, not enough to strip it down but _just enough_.

Controlling the way he breathed out, the stranger gazed down before he gazed back up.

“Well, hello there.”

“What's up,” said Kihyun stupidly.

“These are,” grinned the stranger, gesturing to Kihyun's dark nipples.

Kihyun had never seen someone's face change so much because of something as small as a grin.

Grasping for self-control, he recalled that he'd come here to be the destined killjoy and that he had no business grabbing onto (tiny, tiny) waists of (big, big) men. But shit. The man before him was remarkably big, with a remarkably tiny waist, and when Kihyun rammed their hip bones together in a thoughtless spur of a moment, he found out that there were other things that were up.

It stroked his ego so bad. So good.

His self-control shattered without giving Kihyun a heads-up. All the stranger had to do was touch the dip below Kihyun's throat again with his thumb. Touch it inside. Press into it as if curious, although he knew what he was doing.

Kihyun gave a low whine. It had been way too long. Too long to say no to this. Say no to him.

The last time he'd been with someone – with an omega – it had been with Hyunwoo. They'd been too fumbly and a funny song snapped on on the radio and Hyunwoo had done this cryptic eye smile thing afterwards, and Kihyun would rather slice himself into soft salmon carpaccio than be laughed at after sex ever again.

This man looked like he could laugh after spending himself, though. He had a mouth made for smiles. Kihyun just had to risk it.

He swallowed the ache in his throat, realizing that the omega ground into him in a slow rhythm – no, he pulled Kihyun onto his hips, making _him_ grind into the omega, and fuck. Kihyun was done being a killjoy.

Oxygen thinned. Smells grew suffocating: strong and syrupy. Kihyun's senses overloaded. He smelled sweat, and saliva, and slick. Some of it belonged to the omega, but not all of it. Parting his lips, Kihyun leaned in – stooping slightly because the heels gave him an advantage over the man – and he inhaled.

The club turned into a claustrophobic, dark body of water.

His entire body chiming like bells, Kihyun grabbed a handful of the man's hair, the other hand kneading the small of his back and leading him closer, cock on cock. He buried his face in the man's neck, holding himself back from kissing it.

It was breathing in for the first time after being glassed in under an elastic but unbreakable surface of the sea, with sun dappling through the water. It was breathing in rain and flames. Breathing in until his lungs scorched and turned balmy.

“So I'm in fucking love too,” said Kihyun, a little quiet, a little helpless, and yeah, the man laughed at him.

“For tonight you are.”

 

They'd made out for a whole lifetime before Kihyun learned that the man in his hands was Hoseok – _a professional nutritionist by day and an amateur alpha-chaser by night, at your service_ , he grinned.

There were tiny flecks of glitter in the corner of his mouth.

Kihyun wouldn't say that he was the type to kiss in public, even less so in cramped booths with his friends casually boozing just a couple of seats away. He also wouldn't say that he was the type to let a man sit on his lap in said booth. Generally.

But Hoseok seemed to think otherwise. Too awed to speak, Kihyun barely even moaned in protest as Hoseok slammed him down on the plushy bench and straddled him, his long flowy dress sliding over the leather. He clamped Kihyun tight between his thighs, making it impossible for him _not_ to rub his cock against Hoseok's ass had he tried.

Bending down, Hoseok pressed a hot kiss under Kihyun's jaw, making his wet way up to Kihyun's mouth. When there, he paused, lips parted and unsmiling, and he slowly pushed his tongue into Kihyun's mouth as though he'd been deprived of it for hours and not minutes.

The cropped fur coat Hoseok wore over the softly shimmering dress tickled Kihyun's chin. This up close, Kihyun could see and feel that Hoseok was just as sturdy as the fluffy fur indicated, the thin straps of his dress broadening him somehow. Hypnotized, Kihyun reached up to caress the curve of Hoseok's shoulder and clasped it.

Hoseok groaned into the kiss.

“You smell so nice,” he keened, rubbing his face over Kihyun's. “So... smoky,” he finished, and the discovery made him buckle his hips.

“That's weird,” Kihyun choked out. He stared up at Hoseok. “You smell like rain and fire and those create smoke.”

As expected, Hoseok gave a guffaw. “Poetic. Now less Sylvia Plath. More finger-fucking.”

His heartbeat dropped into his cock.

“You want me to finger-fuck you?” Kihyun wheezed out. “Here?”

“Where else? Isn't that why we're all in this bitch for?”

While that wasn't untrue, Kihyun had certainly never done it _in the actual bitch._ Others sometimes did it – but never him. He'd taken a guy or two home and made them the obligatory breakfast in the morning, but that was it. One time – and one time only – he'd gone so far as to give a bathroom stall blowjob to the funniest fucking beta he'd ever met.

A grimy blowjob. Nothing beyond that. He still wasn't exactly proud of it.

So when Hoseok bore into him as he awaited the next move, Kihyun grew docile under the omega at once. He grasped for words and thoughts as they outran him. His cock twitched.

“But... you sure?” he asked, feeling very small all of a sudden, and very watched. He whispered: “You _sure_ you want me to finger you – here?”

“I want you to _fuck me_ here. Go big or go home.”

That was kind of the thing. He'd like to take Hoseok home.

Fucking him was a close second, though. Regardless of the place.

He scooped Hoseok up, holding him under the ass. Hoseok edged himself up to help Kihyun gather both of their dresses high enough, frothing them into two puffed up clumps at their hips. Throat tensing, Kihyun noted that Hoseok wore no underwear. The curve of his dick was overrun with veins.

Now he felt doubly silly for following the dress code and still somehow breaking it. He had no idea this was a no briefs event.

His perfectionist side whined somewhere at the back of his soul, stirring him to take the underwear off. For the sake of decorum, of course.

Hoseok lay a cupped palm over Kihyun's clothed cock, burning through his black briefs.

“Get on with it,” hissed Hoseok, palming him. Sizing him up. “God, I want this.”

Forget his junk. Kihyun's ego swelled twice as much and overflowed like a lake after the monsoon season.

“Okay,” said Kihyun. God, he was really going to do it. “Okay, I'll prep you. Hold still,” he muttered, keeping Hoseok's hips down.

“ _Hurry_.”

“Okay! Okay. God.” Looking up, he traced a circle over Hoseok's inner thigh. Then he clasped it from behind, fingers touching the very same spot; only now he had his other hand full of Hoseok's ass. “I can't believe I'm doing this. I don't normally – I'm not –”

“I don't care what you normally do. Be fucking filthy,” pleaded Hoseok. “You can pull the nice guy stuff on me later.”

The tips of Kihyun's fingers glazed over a droplet of slick and smeared it. Was Hoseok _this_ wet?

Kihyun followed the stain up, slowing in wonder as the liquid poured over him in thick, hot drops. He ran his ring and middle finger over Hoseok's rim. The man was all slippery between his ass cheeks. His hole clenched a little and loosened right after, tight but yielding.

Kihyun was about to glide in when he went numb.

Hoseok wanted him to be filthy.

But how does one do that?

Thinking that it might be a shitty idea, Kihyun grasped for Minhyuk's beloved Buttery Nipple and dipped two fingers into the low glass. He ignored his best friend's faux-outraged “He said filthy, not unsanitary!” and, reeling, he let the alcohol soak his skin. The glass did a little dance and nearly tipped over as Kihyun pulled away and reached right under Hoseok.

He slid two fingers inside him at once, the slick and sweetness of alcohol opening the way up for him.

Hoseok shuddered, relief crashing through him.

“Stings,” he moaned.

“Does it hurt?” Kihyun stilled.

“No.” Buckling, Hoseok gave another moan. “Burns a little. Fuck, Ki. Fuck...”

The sound Hoseok made was soft although it pierced through the whole bar all the same. Heads turned. Someone not so far away moaned too. The beat got louder, reminding Kihyun of where they were and what they were doing. But instead of making him self-conscious, the spotlight brought forth his alpha. His own scent got darker and clung to Hoseok as the omega rubbed Kihyun's neck with both hands.

The atmosphere around them trickled with storm-like silence, as though the entire club bated their breath for a moment.

And Kihyun gave in. Wrapping an arm around Hoseok's waist, he pushed the fur coat up to gnaw at Hoseok's broad back. Hoseok wailed, whether it was because Kihyun started to finger-fuck him, fast, or because there were eyes on them. Palms closing over Kihyun's shoulders, Hoseok sat himself firmer onto Kihyun's hand, thrashing his hips in shallow thrusts to take Kihyun's stubby fingers whole.

The sounds drove Kihyun to the brink and back. He could picture the burn that ate away at Hoseok's walls – barely tangible but there. And he smouldered right there with him.

Hoseok wrapped him up in such heat and tightness that Kihyun groaned out loud; louder than Hoseok, than the beat, than glasses tinkling together in sharp ting-a-lings. Mouth open as he fucked himself onto the two fingers, Hoseok bent down, yearning for a little more, at least a little more.

He hooked a thumb into the corner of Kihyun's mouth and tugged at his upper lip. Kihyun took the thumb between his teeth, squeezing it softly out of reflex. He glanced up to give Hoseok a perfect view.

He hoped the eyeliner he wore did things to Hoseok because, hell, the eyeliner _Hoseok_ wore definitely did things to _him_.

A thick trail of slick slid down his palm just as he finished the thought. A low whine followed it. Hoseok pressed a needy kiss on Kihyun's ear to make him hear it.

“Kiss me, for fuck's sake,” murmured Hoseok, winded. He was already grasping Kihyun by the back of the neck to bring him closer.

He practically tugged Kihyun into the kiss, moaning as their mouths met and teeth clicked. Kissing Hoseok tasted so good that Kihyun got hungrier each time he tried. He had to restrain himself from tasting him everywhere else; behind the ear, between those flushed pecs, under the flowy skirt of his dress.

Especially there. God, Kihyun would beg like a dog for a taste.

He'd bet anything that Hoseok was sweet there.

He didn't look like he would be – until Kihyun focused on his face. That face. That take-me-home face. That we-could-have-a-future face.

Cringing at himself, Kihyun jerked Hoseok close, pushing and pushing until they were chest to chest. Hoseok's fur coat bunched up, tickling Kihyun all over again. He didn't care. He curled his fingers inside Hoseok and rammed them in and out quicker, his thumb outside and smearing the wetness over Hoseok's taint and ass cheek.

Kihyun wanted him _dripping_ before he made Hoseok sit on his cock.

Except Hoseok had other plans. Letting out little mewls into Kihyun's mouth, he caressed his chest, grazing the stiffened nipples over the lace. He played with them for a bit before his hands got heavier and sank to caress Kihyun's stomach and thighs. He stroked the spot where Kihyun's stockings ended and his bare skin began.

Then, as if an afterthought, Hoseok gave his cock a firm squeeze.

It was beginning to hurt.

“Let me –” blurted Kihyun and then stopped, scalded by his own neediness. He bit his bottom lip.

Still holding him like he owned him, Hoseok put his knees further apart. He _oozed_.

“Not yet, angel.” He nipped at Kihyun, voice husky. “I come first.”

“I know,” Kihyun assured him, straining for more playful nips and kisses. “I wasn't about to – I just want to –”

“Make me come with your tongue,” Hoseok half-moaned.

Kihyun couldn't tell whether it was an order, or whether it was Hoseok finishing his thoughts, but in either way: Jesus. _Jackpot_.

Pulling out, Kihyun took Hoseok by the waist and heaved. The pads of his fingers skimmed over Hoseok's dress, drenched and slippery.

A glass-like film of glitter lay all over the table, but the gleam in Hoseok's stare outglittered it all. Kihyun laid him down, gentle, almost, and kneeled in front of him. He grabbed Hoseok by the hips and hauled him to the edge of the table.

Hoseok gurgled out a giggle. His skin squeaked over the lacquer of the tabletop, collecting the glimmering dust. His thighs and ass iridesced like this.

His hole gushed out a trickle of slick. Kihyun stared at it. The soft ring of muscles clenched and unclenched.

For a second, all Kihyun could see was Hoseok.

A second later, he saw and smelled more than just the omega. The scents in the air had yet again stirred and condensed, transcending the everpresent tang of alcohol and second-class leather.

People watched the booth. Not just a few anymore. All of them. A beta who had his back against the wall as an alpha woman lifted him up. Two omegas cuddling on the dancefloor. Hyunwoo. Minhyuk and Jooheon, mid-kiss. Everyone. Everyone watched. Watched Kihyun kneel and nudge at Hoseok's hole with his nose before he buried his tongue in it.

Hoseok thrashed with his whole mass.

A tangle of laser lights flashed. Lightly slapping the back of Hoseok's thigh to keep him motionless, Kihyun pressed inside, licking into him.

It was nothing like touching him with just fingers – because Kihyun couldn't make out the faint aftertaste of Baileys and Sambuca inside Hoseok with his fingers. Couldn't soak up all the wetness with his skin alone.

But now Kihyun could taste him. His sweat. His slick. The longed-for sweetness that stained his lips and ran down his chin, sticky with alcohol but so, so satiny. With a growl, Kihyun lapped at Hoseok's asshole, collecting all the dew that had gathered there.

“Almost,” whined Hoseok. He grasped around, overthrowing an empty bottle or two. One of them rolled and fell onto the cushioned booth seat, the other ended up in Jooheon's lap.

Time leaped.

It was madness. Mania. Kihyun felt the throb in the air; the anticipation. The people around them were beginning to go into heat. His cock clenched at the idea that they'd caused it.

Groaning, Kihyun filled Hoseok with his tongue and thumbs and ate him out like the man was a feast spread out just for him. Hoseok drip-drip-dripped onto his tongue, his hips surging and crashing against Kihyun in waves. Judging from how warm and open he was, he must've been close. So close. Literally on the tip of Kihyun's tongue.

Then – Hoseok arched his back and came in spurts, _several_ spurts, all over his stomach and lovely chiffon dress.

Leaving last kisses where Hoseok's rim gaped open, Kihyun sighed out. He wiped his mouth with the heel of his palm, but it was like trying to move an ocean with a spoon. Even his lashes were damp. Even the lace on his chest. He looked up to see Hoseok wrecked on his back, legs bent and trembling.

His sight landed on Hyunwoo, who had his thighs apart and teased himself under the ruffled Victorian skirt and petticoat with a finger. His head was tipped back, his eyes hooded. Swallowing thickly, Kihyun stood up. He breathed in, and the volume of scents blending into one shook him to the core. It was a fusion of fragrances and sex and pure need. Kihyun shivered.

This whole time, he'd been so needy.

He put one knee on the table and stooped down to turn Hoseok onto his belly. The task would've been tougher, given Hoseok's size, if Kihyun's rut wasn't approaching as fast as people danced, as fast as the lights flashed, as fast as Minhyuk fucked Jooheon in the corner of the booth.

Squeezing out a short-winded chuckle, Hoseok helped Kihyun flip him and went onto his elbows and knees. The full slopes of his ass had gone opalescent with a film of fine dust, sparkling under the lights.

Kihyun gave his ass a solid smack. The supple flesh shook a little as a sheen of glitter rose from it, silver-blue and falling back with flickers and flits.

Pulse quickening, Kihyun rubbed himself over Hoseok's hole. At this point he was leaking just as bad. The tip of his cock caught over Hoseok's rim, each pink, each swollen. He waited.

“Do you still want this?”

The mockery he'd expected never came. Instead of laughing at him, Hoseok looked over his shoulder with utter desperation. His heat had hit, and it had hit hard. His eyes and slightly peeking tongue were glossy. Keening, Hoseok put his ass up and arched back as he tried to take Kihyun in.

The sight in front of him unraveled his alpha altogether.

He took Hoseok by the waist and rammed his body backwards. He slipped inside Hoseok so easy that his breath hitched. Music and moans blared in his ears.

Gliding in up to the hilt, Kihyun forced an outpour of slick out of Hoseok. It dripped on the table, mixing with sparkles and spilled booze. A tremor pierced through him, and then a burn to do more, have more, take more, and Kihyun pushed into Hoseok with strength he didn't know he had.

The omega took it, thighs spread and spreading, his mellow whimpers hypnotizing every alpha in the club.

It made Kihyun dizzy. It made him proud. Opening Hoseok with his hands, Kihyun stuffed him and stuffed him good, watching as Hoseok stretched around his shaft and swallowed it up.

Hoseok came again, the short span between both orgasms strengthening this one. His fingers skated over the smooth tabletop in a vain effort to clutch onto something, anything. Hunching, Kihyun lay into him, copying the curve of Hoseok's back as he pressed close and nuzzled at the nape of his neck.

“I've got you,” he murmured. It came out more as a growl.

“Ki,” moaned Hoseok, the softness of it washing over Kihyun and slowing down his thrusts. But Hoseok didn't like that. He reached behind to bring Kihyun into a kiss by the back of his head. “Touch me, touch me, Ki. I need to come again. I'm so –”

Kihyun silenced him, locking their lips as he snapped his hips rougher. He wrapped a hand around Hoseok's tender cock. The thing was huge in his grasp, he noted as he closed a fist around it. Huge and veiny just like the rest of Hoseok.

The omega all but recoiled, the force of yet another orgasm wreaking the loudest wail out of him yet.

Bodies in the bar spasmed. Shadows drank shadows. Kihyun felt himself go tight all over.

He was nearing his limit and he knew it. The build-up was almost as good as the real thing, as long as he was inside Hoseok. Rubbing his nose over the spot behind Hoseok's ear where he smelled extra rainy and resinous, Kihyun hugged him from behind and held him hard. He kissed his way down the shell of Hoseok's ear and his jaw, capturing his mouth again. Hoseok mewled as they made out.

It made Kihyun go even tighter. Hoseok sniffed and gave a teary smile as he sensed Kihyun's aura darken.

“Angel,” he panted. “Angel, _please_.”

There wasn't a single thing Kihyun wouldn't give him at that moment, so he spilled over, biting Hoseok's shoulder to keep down a series of sharp, shocked moans. The sensation rose to his throat, briefly closing it up. He was done and worn, but he still ached.

He'd never come like this, rut or no rut.

With a glimpse down, he saw that his cum was frothing at the rim of Hoseok's hole, coursing down his ballsack in a creamy white path.

Kihyun didn't knot Hoseok even though he craved to do it and fill him up to the brim, but the view made him yearn for it. He could do it the second time, if Hoseok let him.

He sank his nails into Hoseok's sides and dragged them upwards, scraping over his ribs and rippling muscles. The dips and planes of Hoseok's body sung beneath his hands, sweaty and coarse with glitter. Kihyun reached up to kiss him, but Hoseok looked over his shoulder at the same time, hung his head, and nuzzled their noses together

“Let me take you home,” said Kihyun, the alpha within him roaring over the nearly beta-like, bread-baking bore he was in his usual daily life.

“Only if you knot me. I don't like half-assing things, you know,” replied Hoseok. His voice was pleasantly fucked-out. He tugged at Kihyun's lip with his teeth and let go. “I usually calm down after I come, but not for long,” he hinted.

“I'll call a taxi.”

 

The backseat of the taxi smelled a little funky, like sweat stains and lip gloss. Kihyun had a hand on Hoseok's thigh and trailed it up and down, playing with sewn-in sequins. Hoseok sat curled against him, the second wave of his heat nearing as the car coursed through the neon-washed night.

A sheet of glass separated them from the driver, but all Kihyun dared to do was hold Hoseok's waist and whisper to him.

(That was a lie. He kissed his eyelids a couple of times when the thrum of cars got louder and Hoseok started at the sound, his blood quickening and biceps tensing.)

The radio rustled. The taxi filled with brief silence. Kihyun threw a glimpse at the dashboard. At the same time, a new song snapped on.

It was the same song that had came on when he and Hyunwoo had a fling. Kihyun recalled the stuffy afternoon and Hyunwoo's cryptic eye smile and he winced.

Hoseok muffled a snort.

“What?” asked Kihyun, his defenses stacking up like boulders pulled from the Nile.

“Nothing,” he said. He nuzzled Kihyun's neck before he gave it a solid nip. “It's a funny song, is all.”

Oh. _Oh_.

Breathing out, Kihyun relaxed in his seat. He held Hoseok a little tighter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [here](https://twitter.com/mrtvej_pes) <3


End file.
